Una Calada al amor
by Igzell
Summary: Terry y Eliza llevan aproximadamente un año y seis meses en un infeliz matrimonio,donde las discusiones constantes entre ambos lo llevan a buscar una solución para terminar con todo aquello que les hace tanto mal.Terry se hace demasiado dependiente al cigarro.En una calada tras otras esta historia te arrastrarà y envolverá en su mas ardiente e insoportable infierno.
1. Capitulo 1

Que el destino se le diera en contradecir el rumbo de sus sueños, de lo que realmente deseaba, era a algo que se le había hecho habitual en la vida del actor del momento de Broadway, Terrence G., quien cuestionaba las decisiones del destino para con èl mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro. En una actitud relajada, se había posicionado sobre el dintel inferior de la ventana mientras recibía la suave brisa en su torso semi desnudo al tiempo que veía a su "adorada esposa" jugar con su hijo: ella trataba de igualar la energía del niño de unos dieciocho meses de nacidos, el cual parecía tener la energía de un tornado.

Otra calada, otra exhalada y viceversa, mientras continuaba observando esa escena a través de la cortina de humo con indiferencia; se imaginaba que su mujercita sabia que èl se encontraba observándolos, por eso hacia esos continuos ademanes como quien limpia su rostro, táctica que, suponía èl, que la mujer usaba para manipularlo como tantas veces lo había hecho en el pasado; una media sonrisa cargada de ironia aflorò al tiempo que volvia a llevar su cigarro a su labio.

-Hija de puta- bufó asi como exhalaba las espesas capas de humo de su boca.

Esa mañana habian discutido peor que de costumbre, siendo el tema introductorio ese que siempre protagonizaba sus discusiones en cada oportunidad; esta vez sus voces y actitudes habian evolucionado a una más salvaje y ofensivas que la anterior, con ambas voces escuchándose al mismo tiempo, dejando a cualquier persona que estuviera cerca o dentro de la propiedad confundido con el ruido.

No se daban tregua a escucharse, ellos querían y creían que sus opiniones debían ser escuchada y que cualquiera que el otro dijera era pura patrañas delante de la suyas. Solo el grito de su hijo de dieciocho meses, logró hacer fisura a ese momento, callándolos y quitando sus miradas que tenían uno sobre el otro para posarla sobre el niño que estaba en la puerta la cual estaba semi abierta, haciéndolos consciente que todos habían escuchado y, probablemente visto, la discusión.

A Terry se le encogió el corazón al ser consciente de que su hijo había sido espectador de ese espectáculo mal intencionado y verlo llorando a moco tendido simplemente lo destrozó, sintió una impotencia al querer encaminarse hacia donde la criatura se encontraba y que Eliza se le adelantara, como quien dice arrebatándoselo, castigándolo con ese simple movimiento. Se meció los cabellos hacia atrás mientras veía como su esposa se agachaba y tomaba al niño en brazo y lo calmaba para luego dedicarle a èl una mirada cargada de odio, misma que estaba bañada en lagrimas y de promesas de una venganza.

Una media sonrisa cargada de ironía afloró en sus labios al ver el gesto que su "esposa" le dedicaba para después largarse con su hijo entre sus brazos.

Regresando a su presente, Terrence vio que su fiel compañero había muerto, dejándolo solo con sus demonios, con esas ganas asesinas de tomar a sus esposas y zarandearla hasta que ella accediera a dejarlo en paz, a que le diera el divorcio, que se deshiciera de la criatura que llevaba en su vientre y que le dejara a ese que tenían ahora, que èl lo amaría y protegería como había estado haciendo.

Se desboronó al ser consciente que había salido de una cárcel para adentrarse a otra, mucho peor que la anterior; donde no disponía de la libertad y los placeres de antes porque esta poseían unos barrotes de manipulación de alta potencialidad; y todo por un error que había cometido una noche y que había repetido casi dos años después, y que, si no fuera suficiente, había terminado con la misma consecuencia que la anterior.

Buscò en sus pantalones otro cigarro, lo puso en sus labios y lo encendió no antes de cubrirlo con una mano …una calada tras otra, lo liberaba de apoco de ese dolor y de ese odio que lo estaban llevando a un camino sin retorno. Estaba decidido.

Continuara...


	2. Capitulo 2

Una Calda al Amor  
Capitulo2

Eliza llamò con un gesto de sus manos a la criada que se encargaba del cuidado de su hijo cuando ella se sentía un poco indispuesta tal y como se sentía ahora. Se había engañado al creer que compartir un rato con su hijo la distraería de lo sucedido esa mañana.

Mientras iba detrás de su hijo a la velocidad que su estado se lo permitía, las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, por mas que ella le pusiera una barrera mental convenciéndose que nada de ello la había afectado, que todo estaría bien, que solo fue una pequeña discusión; engañándose como al principio, como siempre. Era tan infeliz y no queria reconocerlo, aun después de dos años, aun trataba de convencerse de que todo lo malo que sucedia, eran cosas normales en el matrimonio, que todo pasaría y que Terry se calmaría e iria a pedirle perdón o simplemente le regalaría un gesto o algo material.

Le dejò al niño a la criada, no antes de despedirse del mismo con un beso y unas caricias para luego irse corriendo del lugar sin ser consciente de que era observada por su esposo.

Entró a la habitación matrimonial, ignorando que aparte de ella había alguien mas-puesto que estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos- corrió directo al baño y abrió el grifo del agua y se metió debajo del chorro de agua, con la esperanza que el ruido del caño amortiguara un poco sus gritos, lo dejó salir como había querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Por fin se estaba liberaba esa tormenta que se había formado en si interior al tiempo que se deslizaba por la pared mientras sentía como todo aquello se hacia mas fuerte, mas molesto. Su traje blanco se señia a su cuerpo , dando la impresión de ser segunda piel . Se sentò en la fría loseta del baño , recogió sus pies para luego hundir su cabeza por entre sus muslos.

-Eres una estúpida, Eliza, una estúpida…Haz lo que èl te pide y sal de este infierno…Tienes la solución, èl ya te la ha ofrecido pero nooo,tu insiste en aferrarte a un imposible. Ese hombre no te quiere, nunca lo hará asi y le des diez hijos…-dejando escapar ese torrente de palabras que habian estado repitiéndose en su interior y que ahora decía en voz alta. La realidad la golpeaba cada vez mas fuerte, como queriendo dejarle entre dicho que lo que ella desea nunca será. Primero no pudo tener a Anthony, ahora a Terry; era como si ese concepto de felicidad estuviera fuera de su alcance.

Sintió que unas manos se posaban sobre su cabeza y la acariciaban con tal ternura que por un instante creyó que era su hermano Neal que la había ido a visitar y había descubierto cual infeliz era; eso la hizo despegar su cabeza de entre sus muslo para subir el rostro de apoco, mientras sentía como la vergüenza y la impotencia la hacían su presa, para luego toparse con la mirada azul de su esposo en vez de la café de su hermano.

Observo como esos par de ojos azules la miraban diferente a como lo hacia de costumbre, como si le tuviera pena, como si ella estuviera loca… Eliza sintió que su orgullo se quebraba en ese momento, y sintió una mezcla de sentimientos que la sobresaltaron al punto de quitar con un movimiento las manos de Terry las cuales fundían como dos par de brazas calientes.

-Vete, Terrence-dijo en un hilo de voz, queriendo fundirse e irse con el agua. No soportaba que las personas le dedicaran ese gesto de lastima que tanto odiaba.

-Eliza-dijo el mismo sentándose en el borde de la bañera, sintiéndose algo extraño por lo que acababa de hacer. En un segundo se encontraba odiándola y disfrutando de un buen cigarro, y en el otro estaba allí, consolándola. Se suponía que había ido allí a desenmascararla, a decirle cuan falsa era; pero verla de esa manera y escuchar a media lo que salían en un susurro lastimero de la boca de ella, simplemente lo desarmó.

-No diga mas, y solo vete…-dijo sin mirarlo, con los labios temblando y sintiendo el corazón palpitar con violencia .

-¿Qué…que quieres dejar dicho con eso?-habia entendido la referencia, el tono de voz que había utilizado para decirle aquello y la actitud de la mujer se lo dejaba claro; pero algo lo había impulsado a formular esa pregunta, algo que no aceptaba lo que estaba escuchando en esos momentos.

-¡Que te vaya!…¡Eres libre!…vete detrás de ella!-señalò hacia la puerta, aunque no era a eso a lo que se referia, si no mas bien a mas afuera: fuera de esa propiedad, fuera de su vida. Estaba sufriendo con eso que había decidido.

-¿Estas… estas segura, Eliza?- por muy extraño que pareciera, esas palabras con la que había soñado escuchar desde un principio no lo habían hecho sentir como había esperado; a lo mejor era por verla de esa manera…No, se negaba a caer en una nueva manipulación, ella le estaba ofreciendo las llaves de su libertad y debía tomarla a como diera lugar-.¿Puedo llevarme al niño?- la vio asentir al tiempo que la veía temblar y sabia que no era a causa del agua que la estaba cubriendo cual manto en esos momentos.

-Solo asi evitaré verte…-iba a decir algo referente al amor que sentía por ese pequeño ser, que aunque no había sido procreado con amor, ella lo había amado y mimado como si hubiera nacido producto de tal sentimiento; pero se abstuvo a esbozar esas palabras, convencida de que Terry creería que era una nueva táctica de chantaje.

Èl la había tachado muchas veces de manipuladora, como una mujer sin escrúpulo, que no le importaba nadie mas aparte de ella misma; y ella quería gritarle que se equivocaba, que ella también pensaba en ese pequeño ser que era de los dos, que pensaba en tener una familia junto a èl; pero siempre terminaba dándole la razón, no confirmándole con un "si", sino, con unas saltas de cosas que terminaban confirmándole a Terrence sus creencias; y cuando èl se retiraba, ella cubría su boca con sus manos y se dejaba caer en el suelo, cerrando sus parpados y dándose golpe en el pecho con la mano libre, al tiempo que se reprochaba internamente cuan estúpida y cobarde era.

Ella siempre, desde que tenia uso de razón, había sido de esa manera; le daba a demostrar a las personas eso que pensaban de ella por haber sido privilegiada en nacer en una familia adinerada, como si ella tuviese la culpa de eso.

Ahora se mostraba como la maldita que Terrence siempre habría creído que era, abandonando a su hijo por el simple motivo que este no había cumplido con el propósito con el que había sido arrojado al mundo. La verdad era que no era por eso, por mas que desde el punto de vista de los demás asi se viera, Eliza amaba con locura a su hijo, pero el muchachito se le parecía demasiado a Terrence y Terrence lo amaba tanto a èl que sentía temor de un dia llegar a odiar a su propia criatura… Ya había visto casos similares, y no queria ser uno mas, no podría vivir con ello, aunque tampoco podría vivir sin tenerlo a èl, a ambos.

Se había aferrado tanto a esa relación, que vivir sin ella era como si no lo estuviera haciendo.

-¡Termina de irte de una buena vez!-hastiada de su presencia, harta de mostrarse de esa manera ante èl; que se terminara de marchar de una buena vez por toda ¿Acaso no era eso lo que desde el inicio le había suplicado? Pues ya le había dado eso que tanto queria.

No pudiendo retener por mas tiempo eso que fungía como garras en su interior, que le arañaba a cada segundo, provocándole con ello un dolor que parecía ser eterno; no soportó más la presencia de ese hombre en su espacio, asi que se levantó de la bañera y se largaría ella si èl no queria, se irguió con el poco orgullo que le quedaba y se dirigió hacia la puerta sin mirarlo a la cara siquiera.

Nunca se imaginó que èl reaccionaria de esa manera, que la retuviera y la halara hacia su pecho y que mucho menos la amarrara en un abrazo posesivo. Eliza quedó estática, desconcertada, confundida y encantada por ese gesto que èl le brindaba en sus últimos momentos como pareja; supuso que era un gesto de despedida y agradecimiento por haberle otorgado su libertad; ese pensamiento la despedazó por completo, nunca se imagino que estar con ella era tan repugnante.

-¿Tienes a otro, verdad?-lo escuchó decir entre las lejanas y recónditas profundidades de sus pensamientos.

Continuara...


	3. Capitulo 3

-¿Qué?-se obligó a formular esa pregunta con el seño fruncido, ya que creía que no había escuchado bien.  
-No te haga la estúpida y respóndeme!-esta vez usando una voz y una actitud un tanto brusca la alejó de su cuerpo solo para mirarla a la cara mas no abandonándola del todo

-Terry, me estas last…-se quejò, era cierto, el hombre la estaba lacerando no solo con su actitud, también con la fuerza innecesaria que ejercía en los brazos de ella.  
-¡Respóndeme!-Eliza se sobresaltó por un momento, duró unos segundo en dar con su voz.  
-¿Y eso a ti en que te importa, eh? ¿En qué te afecta? -zafándose del agarre y mirándolo a los ojos, empujándolo repetidas veces sin dejar de repetirles esas palabras, usando un tono de voz y una actitud que le confirmaba a Terrence eso que èl pensaba; una vez mas lo hacia, se cubría con esa coraza de orgullo.  
-¡Eres mi esposa, mi mujer!-haciendo ademanes continuo para darle mayor énfasis a sus palabras, para luego atrapar las intranquilas manos de ella que no paraban de golpearlo.

-¡ja!- se mofó , rodando sus ojos por lo que había escuchado, posando sus mirada en las manos que èl aprisionaba en el aire.-Ahora quieres tomar el papel de esposo ¿Verdad?...-cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos y conteniendo el aire para soltarlo despacio, esperando que ese gesto la tranquilizara. Se negaba en volver a entrar a ese juego que Terrence intentaba meterla… Ya no, ya estaba harta de las continuas discusiones, la carita de su niño la había hecho reaccionar, ya no má favor, Terrence, vete…por favor- lo vio negar, aun manteniendo su semblante duro, ¡lo vio negar!.

-Como te cansaste de mi, fuiste ha por otro, eh.-Una sonrisa que matizaba el tormento en èl. Relamió sus labios para luego agregar-¿Te acuerdas como tù y tu familia invadieron el teatro y armaron aquel escandalo? Por que yo si, y te lo puedo recordar si quieres, amor. ¿Recuerdas como empujaron a Susana, mi ex prometida, la que al igual que tù intentaba amarrarme? Le dijiste que cogimos, que producto de esa maldita noche había un niño de por medio creciendo en tu vientre ¡Te imaginas, siquiera, como me cayó esa noticia al enterarme de esa manera de que iba a ser padre! Y como si no fuera poco, me abofetearon, me insultaron, me sacaron de aquella cárcel para meterme a esta…No, Eliza, no te dejaré y menos para que te largues con otro…-no sabía por qué se martirizaba de esa manera, recordando esos momentos que hacían aun más difícil esa relación. Ella le había abierto las puertas para que saliera de aquella cárcel como èl había llamado a esa relación que llevaban, entonces ¿Por qué no se iba y celebraba su libertad? ¿Por qué esperaba que ella se retractase y lo engatusara como lo había hecho al principio, como esa noche cuando procrearon al primogénito?

Y ahí estaba, una vez mas, haciéndose el mártir mientras le mantenía la mirada aquella deslucida mujer que era la antítesis de lo que fue, de esa que deseaba con suma locura, con aquella que peleaba diariamente, a la que espiaba mientras jugaba con su hijo y lograba sacarle una sonrisa sin ser consciente de ello; aquella mujer que desbordaba seguridad, con esa actitud altanera... Todos esos momentos los espiaba mientras disfrutaba de un buen puro, entre las espesas y traslucidas capas de calada tras otra, era la pincelada que marcaba el limite a un cosquilleo que lo instaba en acercarse a ellos a compartir esos momentos que maldecía y criticaba de la boca para afuera y que disfrutaba internamente. Ahora que la tenia tan cerca, a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, mientras se mantenían la mirada y se sostenían las manos, había caído en cuenta que su gusto por el cigarro había aumentado en los últimos tiempos; y que siempre elegia el mismo lugar para disfrutarlo.

Guiado por la furia, Terrence sorprendió a Eliza tomándola por la parte trasera de su cabeza, pegándola a su frente, sintiendo las respiraciones de ambos mas forzosa por la excitación que emanaba sus cuerpos necesitados uno del otro. En un principio la sintió temblar como creyendo que él, justamente él le pegaría o había sido por algo mas, ya, a esas alturas, no estaba seguro de absolutamente nada.

Verla asi le dio la impresión de que en verdad ella aun guardaba algun sentimiento positivo para con èl, que le era fiel, que aun le quedaban fuerzas para seguir intentando conquistarlo; pero sabia que eso ya eran aguas pasadas, y eso era algo que no lograba definir el "por que" le afectaba... eso provocó que, en medio de esa marea de sentimientos encontrados, en èl aflorara una media sonrisa en sus labios, una agria, que denotaba la ironía de la situación.

-No, Eliza, no te dejaré tan fácilmente…no te dejaré libre para que corras a los brazos de otro…eres mia, solo mia ¿Me has entendido? -dijo con los ojos cerrados, como si esas palabras la hubiera dicho en pensamientos y no en voz alta. Acariciándole los obscuros y mojados rizos rojizos mientras se apegaba aún más a la frente de ella, como queriéndose fundir en la misma. Ella no hizo ningún gestos, haciéndole creer a èl que no lo había escuchado o que simplemente no le importaba .-Mia, Eliza.-dijo en un susurro apretando los dientes al tiempo que la mandíbula le temblaba por la rabia.

No era consciente en la posición que se hallaba con aquella mujer que decía odiar: con una de sus huesudas manos acariciándole el culo y la otra se mantenía en la nuca en un gesto posesivo, mientras sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban creando una especie de nudo en la garganta.

Le molestaba que esa mujer fuera de esa manera-que lo retara-a la vez que le fascinaba, pero no perdonaba que lo votara de esa manera a èl y a su hijo, para quien sabe que fines.

-Estas loco, Terry…No puedes obligarme a permanecer a tu lado-dijo al fin en un hilo de voz, también con los ojos cerrados, temblando por lo que había escuchado, por lo cerca que estaba de èl. También estaba confundida, no sabia a que se debía todo eso, ese arranque de celo de ese hombre que no le había dedicado mas que odio en el año y medio que llevaban casados.

-¡Pero tù si que pudiste obligarme, eh! Estoy loco, si, tienes la azarosa razón. -rio, incrédulo. Estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Se habian sumido en un denso silencio mientras sus manos y bocas ansiaban palpar la piel del otro a la vez que alzaban una barrera para no darles riendas a esos deseos mal intencionados, esos que de seguro acabaría como los demás: en un error.

Sus cabezas se movían de un lado a otro, conducido por la ansiedad mientras sus respiraciones se aceleraban un poquito mas con el pasar del tiempo, hasta que lo inevitable sucedió. Terréense atrapó la boca de ella, haciendo eso que lo había estado torturando desde hace un buen rato; devoró la boca de esa mujer sin tener un poco de tacto, con mas fuerza que en un principio…la estrechó en sus brazos apretándola tan fuerte que la boca de la mujer, quien aun se hallaba a la defensiva, no tuvo otra opción que abrirse para èl en un quejido.

Ella no correspondió al beso de inmediato, aun trataba de comprender lo que estaba pasando; que había llevado a que su esposo actuara de esa manera, sabia que no había aflorado un sentimiento positivo hacia ella de un momento a otro, a lo mejor èl la estaba probando, queria confirmar algo que había dicho hace un rato; algo con relación a un amante que ella no tenia… si, eso era; su orgullo de hombre lo había cegado, le había instado a actuar de esa forma tan posesiva y ella no le daría el gusto.

Eliza reaccionó, lo empujó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido, con esos ojos café brillando por el rencor que había nacido al sentirse como una propiedad…se limpió con su ante brazo varias veces los labios, rechazando de esa manera los besos que le había dado su esposo, dejándolo pasmado y con las ganas de obligarla a hablar.

-¡Piensas lo que quieras!-dijo ella una vez que sintió las manos de Terry aprisionar una vez mas sus las suyas.-No soy tu juguete, ¡déjame en paz y termínate de largar de una buena vez por toda!…Mañana mismo comenzamos con los tramites de divorcio, yo sabré como lidiar con el escándalo.

Terry se mantenía pasmado por la actitud que había tenido hace unos momentos, nunca se creyó capaz de actuar de esa manera y menos con Eliza, con la mujer que lo asfixiaba con sus reclamos y chantajes. No supo por que las palabras de ella le habían dolido tanto, al punto de agarrarla de esa manera, de impedirle que se fuera sin siquiera darle el nombre de ese hombre con quien ella pretendía sustituirlo; no sabía por que le dolía tanto que ella rehiciera su vida o que ya la tuviera rehecha desde hacía quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Un pensamiento lo cegó por completo y la soltó de una manera un tanto brusca, ella se marchó dejándolo con esos pensamientos que lo estaban torturando.  
Èl era un actor muy cotizado, que se iba de jira por largos meses y era un hombre que no atendía a su esposa, una mujer tan hermosa y fogosa como lo era ella… viendo el rumbo por donde iban sus cavilaciones se iba guiando por la misma, saliendo del cuarto de baño y adentrándose al dormitorio al tiempo que se materializaba una escena en donde veía a un hombre sin rostro hacerle el amor a su esposa; la vio reír, gozar, dar y recibir tanto caricias como besos…

-Te maldigo, Eliza Leagan-. clavando su puño en uno de los muebles del dormitorio, aun viendo esa imagen que su imaginación proyectaba. -No solo me llevare a mi hijo, también te prohibiré verlo… No lo veras, ni tampoco dejaré que seas feliz con nadie más…No lo mereces.

Decía muy convencido en eso que se había propuesto; no sabía por que, puesto que Eliza le dijo que podía llevarse al niño para evitar verlo, pero algo le decía que ella planearía alguna táctica que lo convertirá a èl en el malo de todo ese teatro que se había montado.

Posó ambas manos en su cabeza, y quiso despejar esos pensamientos que lo confundían… ella no era de esas personas, ella dijo que se lo llevara, por que lógicamente queria marcharse a otro lugar para comenzar de cero, donde ella y ese supuesto amante podían engañar al mundo haciéndoles creer que ella era la esposa ideal…

Veía su reflejo en el enorme espejo que utilizaba su esposa, ese que fundia como una segunda pared; sintió terror al mirar cuan enfermo se mostraba. Se acercó al espejo y posò su mano sobre su reflejo, viendo mas de cerca al desquiciado que se mostraba ante èl, pretendiendo se èl en una versión desmejorada .

Terry se abrazó al espejo, aspiró el dulce olor que de este se desprendía, ese que le parecía a la mujer que había salido de aquel cuarto prácticamente huyendo de èl…

-¿Cuándo fue que los papeles se invirtieron de esta manera, eh, Eliza?-con los ojos cerrado, creando una especie de camino sobre el espejo cada vez que deslizaba su nariz.- Estas loca si crees que me irè y te dejarè el camino libre…Tù no me harás eso que me hizo Candice; de ti no lo aceptaré nunca, Eliza…Mi Eliza-una media sonrisa.

Continuarà...


	4. Capitulo 4

Un espectral silencio se había apoderado de la casa el cual solo era cortada por los llantos del bebé que clamaba y extrañaba las atenciones de sus padres para con èl; pero ellos parecían haberse olvidado de èl. Las servidumbres se desvivían en atenciones para con el niño, pero simplemente eso no parecía ser suficiente para la pobre creatura que lloraba a mocos tendidos desbaratando y descontrolando la paciencia de los del servicio quienes ya no sabían que hacer.

Eliza, quien dormía con el niño, apenas si le daba unos fríos mimos por las noches para dormirlo; aunque eso no era lo que el niño buscaba, el chiquillo parecía conformarse por el momento con ese gesto mas no le era suficiente …

Terrence había cumplido con eso que se había propuesto: no se había ido de la casa y había sometido al personal a un duro y cruel interrogatorio, levantando innecesariamente el tono de voz, para al final no encontrar la respuesta que quería. Ningún hombre ajeno a la familia de los Andrews o Leagan había visitado la casa, Eliza apenas si salía y recibía visitas; pero eso no tranquilizó al hombre en su afán, al contrario, eso no lo detuvo en su paranoica idea de contratar personas para custodiaran la propiedad y pisarle los pies a la esposa. Sus órdenes habían sido específicas.

Sus días habian sido rutinarios y aburrido después de la discusión que había mantenido con su esposa: salía al trabajo mas temprano para regresaba temprano, se tomaba unas cuantas copas que acompañaba con un cigarro, para luego encaminarse por el pasillo y pararse frente a la habitación de su hijo, donde sabía que su esposa se había refugiado. Ahí se quedaba, con los puños al aire, con el deseo de tocar la puerta para al menos escuchar su voz.

Ella, al ver esa sombra oscilante por debajo de la puerta, siempre corría y se ponía delante, con el corazón palpitándole por la expectativa. Ambos terminaban en lo mismo, recargados en la puerta, con el impulso de posar sus manos sobre la helada perilla, deshacer esa barrera que lo separaba.

-"PERDON"-decían al unisonó, en un susurro tan bajo, ajeno a lo que el otro hacian y decían, acariciando la madera, para luego retirarse de la misma y quedarse con la incógnita de que hubiera pasado si…

Eliza terminaba llorando, tapando, por supuesto, con una mano su boca para conducir la otra a su pecho, el cual parecía que se le desprendería sino lo atajaba. Sentía ese desagradable nudo que la privaba del aire y la hacía inhalar con desespero.

Escuchó el llanto de su niño quien la sacó de inmediato de su tormento. Aunque estuviera lejos de la puerta, aun se mantenía mirándola, con la esperanza de que Terry entrara usando cualquier pretexto. Limpió sus lágrimas rápidamente con sus manos, tomó al niño y se sentó con èl en la mecedora. Eso era lo que hacia cada noche, lo mecía hasta que este quedaba de nuevo en un muy profundo sueño. Verlo asi, tan pequeño, tan hermoso, le provocaba retractarse en esa decisión que había tomado ¿Renunciar a èl, a su vida? Fue una estupidez… No, ella no llegaría nunca odiarlo, pero recordaba los absurdos celos que nacían en ella cada vez que Terrence le dedicaba más atención y amor al chico, la hicieron dudar.

Hizo su abrazo mas fuerte, convencida ahora mas que nunca de que no estaba para nada errada en la decisión que había tomado. Quería recordar esos momentos con ese amor de madre que le profesaba, no con los celos absurdos de una gata en celo.

Había mandado a preparar ese tè que se usaba para deshacerse del niño que llevaba en su vientre, ese otro error que había sido procreado de la misma manera que había hecho con el que tenia entre sus brazos; a decir verdad, ese tè fue la única cosa que había consumido repetidas veces durante esa semana, no le importaba las advertencia que le hacían las criadas de que eso solo se ingería tres veces al dia, después de alimentarse como Dios manda, por un laxo de dos a cinco días por que podría ser peligroso para ella también; pero eso no lo importó, esas eran sus intenciones, que en el camino también se fuera ella, no queria vivir; ya no tenia el deseo de cargar el peso de esa vida que cada dia se volvía mas difícil para ella.

Meció al niño para sumirlo en un sueño profundo para minutos más tarde acostarlo y después ponerse a su lado. Le acarició las mejillas, las besó, sollozó…

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Los aplausos se hacían escuchar en todo el salón después de que el cabecilla de los Andrew diera su habitual discurso para abrir de una buena vez aquella fiesta que había sido creada con el propósito de recaudar algunos fondos para la ampliación de lo que era el Hogar de Pony.

Las personas recibían con ovaciones y aplausos cada palabra dicha por el patriarca mientras este, aparentemente daba las gracias una vez más a los asistentes para finalizar el discurso; pero no fue asi, quiso agregar algo mas al tiempo que hacia un ademan hacia su derecha, donde se encontraba una escurridiza rubia y la presentaba como la culpable de que todos estuvieran reunidos allí. Todos rieron y aplaudieron nuevamente.

Viendo que la joven estaba renuente a subir al escenario, el rubio no tuvo de otra mas que ir a por ella, ya que no era justo que la dueña de ese proyecto no se le diera el reconocimiento que se merecía. La chica hacia repetidos gestos de negación con su dedo y su cabeza; eso hizo reir al rubio, quien con los brazos extendidos a cada lado, se acercaba a ella, haciendo que los ojos de las cámaras se voltearan a mirarla como debió de haber sido desde un principio.

Con algunas chistes hecho por Albert mismo que arrancaron carcajadas de los presentes, le había dado el merito que tanto se merecía la casi señora de Grandchester…uno de los periodista se había acercado hacia ellos para tomar la fotografía en un ángulo más cercano e íntimo; pero cuando el hombre se acercó tropezó con un cable, empujando a Candice a un lado; pero Albert fue mas rápido y la sostuvo en sus brazos de una manera tan protectora que no fue desapercibido para los demás reporteros presentes, quienes rápidamente activaron sus cámaras y dejaron caer lluvias de flashes sobre ellos, dejándolo aturdido y obligarlos a permanecer en aquella posición tan incomoda.

En ese momento, Terrence había llegado a la fiesta y se había hecho espacio entre la multitud con ramo de rosas en las manos y con su habitual media sonrisa; las rosas eran una manera de disculparse con su amada por su llegada tardia, cuando vio aquella escena entre quien se decía su amigo y su prometida; era cierto que su noviazgo no era público porque aun se encontraba comprometido con Susana, pero algunas personas-sus amigo mas cercanos-lo sabían. Las murmuraciones y lo que veía lo habian cegado. Dejò caer las rosas al suelo y abandonó el salón para internarse en la obscuridad del jardín delantero, donde soltò toda su frustración quitándose la chaqueta para poco después hacerla una bola y lanzarla al suelo.

Estaba enojado, pero se exigía asi mismo calmarse, que todo ello tenia una explicación; si, la tendría. Caminaba de un lado a otro, despeinando su melena, mientras esperaba que con eso toda esa furia menguara.

-Cálmate-por un momento creyó que se lo decía asi mismo, pero vio como se le tendía una copa a su espalda. Por un momento creyó que había sido Candy que se había percatado de su presencia y le había ido a explicar lo que realmente sucedió. Con los ojos rebosante de esperanza se volvió hacia esa personita especial con esa sonrisa que al instante se borró al ver de quien se trataba. -Toma-insistía la persona mientras sonreía como si le diera gusto verlo

-Eliza…-dijo en un suspiro de frustración, ya que ella era la ultima persona que deseaba ver en esos momentos.

-Terry…-dijo para solo imitarlo, insistiéndole con un gesto de su mano que tomara la bebida que ella le brindaba; lo vio tomarla, eso la hizo feliz.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dándole la espalda y tomándose de una envestida el trago que se le había dado, sintió como este hacia mella en su interior.

-Solo te vi presenciando esa desagradable escena entre esos dos traidores-dijo en un tono de rabia y de decepción como queriendo demostrarle a Terry un sentimiento que no sentía.

-¿A que te refieres?-una vez mas la enfrentó, la tomò del antebrazo y la zarandeo cual sonaja para, según èl, sacarle de esa manera una verdad que no existía.

-¡Por favor Terry!-rodando los ojos, como queriendo dejar dicho con eso que lo que había dicho era tan evidente para todos menos para èl. Se deshizo del agarre del actor.-¿Tan enamorado estas? ¿Tan ciego eres? -se acercó a èl y lo abrazó por el cuello. Èl no dijo ni hizo nada, solo se quedó quieto y miraba ceñudo hacia la mansión que se alzaba imponente ante ellos-.¿Necesita mas que esa demostraciones de cariño que se dieron esos dos al hacer público su compromiso? Esa mujer los tiene tan idiotizado a todos…No entiendo que es lo que le ven, por que no se dan cuenta que no les conviene…-se detuvo al ver como todo ese rencor que siempre le había tenido a la rubia se reflejaba en ese torrente de palabras.

-Por favor, Eliza, ve adentro y déjame solo.-Queriendo deshacerse de ese agarre de la pelirroja, pero ella no se lo había dejado fácil. Por poco y la besa al hacer un movimiento inapropiado al quererse quitar los brazos de Eliza de su cuello…optó por solo señalar a la casa, pretendiendo que de esa manera ella comprendería que sus palabras iban enserio.

-No, Terry, se que también lo deseas…que también me deseas, siempre lo has hecho...-decia una Eliza coqueta, pegándose mas a èl, inclinando y apoyando sus labios en las lampiñas mejillas masculinas.-Ella solo se burló de ti, se aferró a ti para asegurar su futuro por si Albert no le hacia caso…-dejaba caer lluvias de besos en las mejillas y chupaba la barbilla del actor, arrancándole suspiros de excitación, jugaba con el autocontrol del hombre.

-Eliza, por favor-decia intentando una vez mas escaparse de las redes de esa araña que intentaba tenderle una trampa con esas saltas de palabras que estaban cargadas de veneno. Sabia que lo que ella decía no era cierto, que Candice si lo amaba, que no jugaba con nadie y que toda eso tendría alguna justificación en la que todos saldrían riéndose a carcajadas.

Luego no estuvo tan seguro después de que la pelirroja le susurrara algo acerca de que la relación de esos dos había nacido en aquellos días cuando Vivian juntos.

-¿Has estado con Candy, Terry?-le preguntaba mientras le besaba los labios al tiempo que dejaba salir unos gruñidos de satisfacción al notar que sus palabras estaban dando resultado, que su osadía lo estaba llevando al rumbo que quería.-No ¿Verdad? Siempre se ha negado en entregarse a ti, en estar a solas contigo porque te habrías dado cuenta de lo sucedido entre ellos en aquel departamentito-una sonrisa poblaron sus ojos al sentir las manos de Terry titubeando en si tomarla o no por la cintura. Al final no lo hizo. -Te niegas eso que ya sabias, que todo mundo sabe y que hoy han confirmado.-Lo dejó libre, no porque se hubiera rendido, sino porque deseaba arriesgarse un poco.-Me retiro, te dejo con tus demonios…

Con pasos lentos, se fue alejando de èl, esperando ese movimiento que la coronaria como triunfadora. Cada vez mas se iba alejando, hasta el punto de acercarse hasta la puerta que dividía la entrada con la salida, quitándole de apoco esa sonrisa de triunfo que creía asegurado. Eliza dejò escapar unas lágrimas mientras sostenía el pomo de la puerta, el cual, con su helado contacto, le restregaba que no había sido una buena idea jugar de esa manera, que comportarse como una ofrecida no era el camino de ganarse el cariño o hacer despertar de ese embrujo a un hombre como ese.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación mientras intentaba absorber el líquido que se escapaba de sus fosas nasales. Aspiró el aire al tiempo que giraba el pomo de la puerta dispuesta en dejar esa desagradable escena atrás. Casi entra al salón cuando sintió que unas manos se hacían espacio entre sus caderas para luego aferrarse a su estómago, para segundo mas tarde, sentir como ese aliento acompañado de ese acento ingles la hicieran estremecer luego de que èl esbozara "¿Tendrás el poder para de deshacer ese embrujo?"

0.o.0.o.0,o


	5. Capitulo 5

Se removía entre las sabanas al tiempo que un gesto de incomodidad- que se iba transformando a uno de dolor al pasar de los segundos -surcaba su hermosa faz y la obligaran a doblarse, para hacer de esa manera que esa molestia menguase. Luego de largas inhalaciones y exhalaciones decidió pararse, pero una punzada, que la golpeo con la fuerza de un rayo, se lo impidió al tiempo que le arrancaba un jadeo de dolor y frustración; pero la pelirroja era terca, intentando pararse ignorando de algún modo ese calambre que se concentraba en la parte baja de su vientre.

Se imaginaba lo que sucedía, ya le habian platicado del procedimiento, del efecto y las consecuencias de eso que había ingerido; por ello quiso pararse de la pequeña cama que compartía con su hijo, ya que no quería fatigarlo con sus quejidos, tampoco quería invadir su espacio y ensuciarlo no solo con el liquido de su sangre que caían como pegajosas sustancias de su interior; sino, con ese crimen que había cometido.

Para poder lograr ponerse en pie tuvo que poyarse de una de los muebles mas cercanos a la cama. Inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces antes de arrastrar sus pies; encorvada como estaba, se encaminaba hacia la puerta mientras que ese gesto de dolor no abandonaba su rostro. Pensamientos perversos y de odio, todos dedicados a una sola persona, pasaban por su cabeza como una corriente eléctrica.

Se maldecía una y otra vez por los errores del pasado. Nunca debió acercarse a ese hombre, nunca debió comportarse de esa manera ni decirle esas cosas a èl aquella noche; nunca debió aceptarlo en su vida. A lo mejor, si en ese ese tiempo que tenían juntos hubiera visto algún momento grato que pudiera describirse al de una familia, ella, en ese momento, hubiera dicho que todo lo que vivió y lo que estaba viviendo había valido la pena; pero no hubo nada mas que peleas y amores que se centraba en un solo ser que era su hijo.

Giró el pomo de la puerta, intentó hacerse espacio por entre la rendija que se había creado al medio abrir la puerta, mientras era consciente del rastro de sangre que dejaba a su paso mas no del que manchaba toda su ropa de dormir y las manos.

Continuaba arrastrando sus pies al tiempo que buscaba su voz para llamar a los criados para que fueran a auxiliarla, pero no lograba dar con la misma. Sollozaba ya que todo ese dolor se le había venido de golpe, dificultándole cada vez mas todo, inclusive los pasos que la llevaban un poco mas a acercarse a la escalera. Cayó de bruces en el suave, duro y frio piso de madera ala vez que dejaba sus manos pintadas en la pared para luego soltar un alarido que logró reflejar a la perfección parte del dolor que sentía.

Arañaba con sus uñas las maderas, dejando en cada línea y esos llantos lo mal que se sentía.

-Eliza- entre la bruma de su tormento logró colarse la inconfundible voz de su odioso esposo, ese que ahora se negaba en abandonarla como tantas veces el mismo había querido. La tomó entre sus masculinos brazos para luego volverla. -¿Qué ha sucedido?- decía el hombre instintivamente al verla cubierta de sangre de la cintura para abajo y las manos de ella; la tocaba, asegurándose de que estuviera bien, de que no estuviera herida.-¿Eliza, que es todo esto?-decía en medio de la desesperación, no comprendía nada.

-Maté a nuestro hijo-dijo con una amarga sonrisa, su voz se quebró y sus labios temblaron para luego dejar salir una vez mas el llanto.-Lo maté- sentía como èl temblaba, como quitaba la mirada de ella para posarla en la nada.-Lo maté- volvió a repetirlo pero esta vez lo dijo un poco mas alto para hacerlo consciente de su dolor, de su realidad.-Lo maté como lo sugeriste- por extraño que pareciese, ella no estaba contenta de eso que le estaba diciendo, de eso que sabia que para èl era una especie de tortura, solo porque eso la anclaba aun mas a lo que estaba viviendo, a lo que ella había decidido para salir del paso en un arranque de desesperación.

Terry apenas si podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos, se había metido en esas palabras que Eliza les decía las cuales eran una especie de cuchilla que hacían piruetas en el aire para luego lanzarse a èl y lastimarlo de una forma dolorosa.

En ese momento no la culpaba a ella, mas bien se culpaba asi mismo por haber sido tan imbécil. Cargó a su esposa al tiempo que llamaba a los empleados para que le ayudara a controlar esa situación de algun modo; a decir verdad, se sentía con las manos atadas, ya que no sabia como resolver nada en ese momento. Se sentía en medio de una tormenta abismal, la cual inundaba y despedazaba todo a su paso. Entrò a la habitación y acostó a una pálida Eliza en el lecho matrimonial, vio como ella cerraba los ojos de apoco y eso hizo que su desesperación se convirtiera en furia; una vez mas llamó a los criados.

Fue cuestiones de minutos para que los empleados acudieran a su llamado; como se había esperado, todos habian reaccionado de una manera sorprendida al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la señora, ya todos sabían de los brebajes que la señora injería para deshacerse de un embarazo no deseado. Las mucamas despacharon a los hombres y comenzaron a hacer el procedimiento acostumbrado en ese tipo de situaciones. Comenzaron a darles órdenes a los hombres para que fueran a por aguas calientes, toallas, y sabanas limpias… también le dijeron que se aseguraran de que la cama y la habitación del niño estuviera limpia.

Nadie durmió esa noche, toda la casa estaba patas arriba y el señor de la casa no hacía menos fácil la tarea. Sus mandatos como sus miedos exagerados para con la situación exasperaban un poco mas a los empleados, quienes amenazaban en medio de cuchicheos posibles promesas en cómo se cobrarían ese trato; si el hombre estaba tan preocupado por su esposa, simplemente tenía que acortar los pasos que lo separaba de la habitación y asegurarse por si mismo del estado de la misma; pero el orgullo era tan grande que no los dejaba avanzar ni siquiera un poco, al fin y al cabo por lo que Eliza estaba pasando era su culpa.

Fue una de las mas jóvenes del personal la que no pudo controlar la lengua, esa a la que Eliza le había confiado el cuidado de su hijo y que, por supuesto, era la que se iria con el patrón por el tiempo en que este dejara de disponer de su servicio en dado caso que siempre si tomara la decisión de irse. Dejando caer de manera un poco irreverente la escoba, captando de esa manera y por sus pasos la mirada del patrón.

-¿¡Acaso no comprende lo que esta pasando!? ¿Es su orgullo una tonelada de hierro o de plomo que le impide siquiera velar por la seguridad de su esposa en persona? ¿Es que no le basta el sufrimiento de esa mujer que ha pagado con crece su error?-las venas verdosas parecían adherirse a su tez blanca, la bola que tenia en la garganta daba la impresión de que se saldría en cualquier momento, mientras todo ese carmín que la envolvía la hacía entre ver el enojo y la decepción además del miedo que la invadía-¡Ella está allí-señalando la habitación matrimonial que ocupaba la señora-, envuelta en una tristeza que le provocó su indiferencia, sus maltratos psicológicos, la decisión que la obligó en convertirse en una maldita asesina!-esas ultimas palabras prácticamente las gritò-. Me da pena ver eso nuevamente, a mi me tocò verlo por que mi madre padeció y murió por causa de esa terrible enfermedad…si la va a dejar, hágalo y no prolongue lo inevitable; sino, vaya a esa habitación y abrácela y prométale que siempre si se queda con ella…¡Invéntele una saltas de pendejadas, como que siempre si la quiso y que estaba confundido! Que se yo, algo…

Al despertar de la furia que la había cegado, se encontró entre el medio de dos compañeros quienes acariciaban sus hombros y el señor la veía con los ojos abierto de la impresión; sintió vergüenza por haberse entrometido de esa manera en la vida de sus patrones, enojo consigo misma, miedo por ser despedida; le había tomado cariño al niño, tanto que lo había sentido como suyo; pero todo eso que ha venido pasando simplemente la cansó. Era cierto que tenia apenas unos meses trabajando en esa casa, mismo que fueron mas que suficiente para estudiar la situación del niño, el cual tendría una vida peor que la de ella a pesar de los lujos que le rodeaban, sabia que esas cosas eran superficiales, que no lograrían llenarlo.

Si, fue por ese niño que sintió la necesidad de intentar salvar a la madre, ya que no había podido salvar a la propia, por lo menos salvaría la de otro.

-Lo siento-dijo al tiempo que hacia una reverencia, enmudeciendo un poco mas a su patrón, un hombre que siempre tenia la palabra para cada situación, a pesar que las mismas fuesen equivoca. -Lo siento mucho, es que…-intentó excusarse una vez mas, pero esta vez defendiéndose contando su historia de vida, pero el ademan y el gesto de negación que su patrón hizo con la cabeza se lo impidieron. Eso la aterró.

-Esta bien, Johanna; puedes retirarte…-dijo una vez que dio con su voz.-No te preocupes, no estas despedida-viendo como la chica se llevaba una mano al pecho y dejaba escapar un suspiro de que esas palabras u otra irreverencia de tu parte no se vuelva a repetir…Pensaré en tu castigo…-le hizo un ademan de que se retirara a la sirvienta, quien se despidió con exageradas reverencia de agradecimiento.-¡Que Dios me ampare por lo que estoy a punto de hacer!-dijo al tiempo que extendía sus manos hacia arriba.

Conquistar a Eliza de una manera tan directa era algo que nunca estuvo en sus planes, mas bien, había querido y creído hacer lo contrario; y que ella se hiciera la difícil en todo ese tiempo le hacia la tarea un poco mas difícil. Eliza no estaba bien, su incapacidad de volver a confiar en èl, el tener que lidiar con su constante estado depresivo se había convertido en un reto para el actor, hasta el punto de pedir algunos meses de vacaciones.

Terry cuidaba de ambos, del niño y de la pelirroja; los mimaba y compartían con ellos como se suponía debía ser esa familia que Eliza tanto anhelaba y por la cual había luchado tanto en tener.

-Eliza, mi Eliza.- la llamaba de esa forma tan cariñosa sin importar en el lugar que ambos estuvieran, sin importarle que las normas sociales que su esposa tanto respetaba se lo restringiera por el simple motivo de que esos tipos de afecto era de mal gusto en público, eso a èl no le importaba, al fin y al cabo siempre había sido un rebelde.

-¿De verdad crees que te pertenezco?- eran las sombrías palabras con la que casi siempre le contestaba la pelirroja, bajándole de esa manera los deseos que tenia el actor por llevar la fiesta en paz.

Èl se contenía para no hacer de eso una de esas habituales discusiones del pasado que no los llevaba para ningún lado.

La familia de Eliza los había invitado a ellos y al bebé a uno de esos pasadías familiares, el cual, por alguna razón que Terry desconocía, no se había hecho uno de tal magnitud desde hace unos años; donde todos las familias y lo que aparentaban de alguna manera con los Andrew estuvieran en un mismo escenario.

Habia escuchado que con anterioridad eso solía hacerse con una cacería que cerraban con broche de oro cocinando por días lo cazado; pero ya eso no se hacia como antaño: ahora todos se encargaban de traer cada uno las aportaciones y que bastaba con un solo dia de celebración, no de varios.

Terry no queria asistir a la dichosa reunión esa, pero al ver a su esposa con aquel vestido oscuro de mangas corta con la falda terminado en un ruedo bordado de colores y con un sombrero de colores vivos cubriendo su hermosa cabellera, con bulto en mano y mas atrás venia la niñera con el niño evidentemente listo para irse a aquel lugar sin èl, se decidió a que siempre si iria al dichoso pasa dia familiar, por si se le daba la gana en aparecerse el amante de su mujercita.

Alli pudo ver cuan grande era la familia de los Andrews, como las personalidades de cada uno de ellos tenían un aire bastante distinto a los que ya había tenido la fortuna de conocer, excepto al par hermanitos Leagan. Terry sonrió con copa en mano mientras recordaba la altivez de su esposa, la que se encontraba sentada en una mesa hablando con unas mujeres.  
Habia compartido conversaciones triviales con algunos miembros de la familia, conversaciones que no se molestaba en dar su punto de vista, tan solo se limitaba en reir y aceptar o negar algun que otro comentario. Supo zafarse muy bien de los acosos de las mujeres al decir que se retiraría por un momento a fumarse un cigarro. Afortunadamente las damas supieron como darle su espacio y se retiraron no ante de despedirse con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa.

Desde el lugar en que se encontraba podía ver el montón de persona que se encontraba reunidas sin poder distinguirla; en cada calada que daba hacia un movimiento con la cabeza para tirar el humo. Buscaba con la mirada a su hijo entre en medio de toda esa multitud de escuincles que se hallaban alojado en un mismo lugar, corriendo alrededor de un gran árbol. Pudo dar con èl, quien estaba agarrado de mano a una figura que se veía que era, por mucho, mas mayor que èl; la jovencita que le hacia gesto con sus manos y quizás con la cara-Terry no sabia muy bien ya que la mujer se hallaba de espalda a èl- le provocaban risas a carcajadas.

Eso contagió al actor, quien, impulsado de compartir con su hijo un buen rato, aplastó el cigarro contra el árbol que estaba a su espalda. Tirando el humo que había contenido por unos breves segundo, se fue acercando hacia donde su hijo estaba con aquella dama de abundantes risos dorados.

No supo porque su corazón latia desbocado, a lo mejor se debía a la infinita felicidad de ver a su hijo tan rebosante de alegría como hace mucho no hacia. Al ver como la chica lo subia en vilo y lo acercaba para darle un beso al tiempo que se volvia a dirección de èl, entonces supo la razón del por que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa manera.

-Hola, Candy- dijo con voz ronca, captando la mirada verde de la rubia a quien vio temblar de la misma manera que èl lo había hecho.

-Terry…-dijo sin mas una vez estando mas cerca de ella sin mirarla siquiera, tan solo se limito en sostenerle las mejillas a su hijo y hacerle un gesto gracioso con la cara.  
-Tenia mucho sin verte-continuaba sin mirarla, tenia miedo de que ella viera en su mirada todo ese torrente de sentimiento que aun resguardaba para ella.  
-Si, es que yo…- no hallaba las palabras adecuada de como explicarse ya que también su cuerpo había reaccionado al escuchar su inconfundible voz  
-Es mi hijo- continuaba viendo a su hijo y dedicándole mimos a la vez que sentía el impulso de rozar su mano por "accidente" con la piel de la mujer que aparentemente aun seguía amando-. hubiera sido nuestro si no me hubieras engañado…-quitándole al niño, cumpliendo con el cometido. Habia dicho esas palabras justamente para lastimarla y hacerle entre ver que aun no la había superado.  
-¿No fue al revés?-devolviendo el comentario, sintiendo como algo dentro de ella se quebraba al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

Èl había abierto una herida que había creido sanada hace años.

-Como sea-mirándola a los ojos y viendo como los años la había convertido en un ser mas no vale la pena recordar el pasado ¿Verdad?-la vio asentir a la vez que veía como esas par de gemas verdes estaban brillante por las lágrimas. Sintiendo ese maldito cosquilleo en su mano que, prácticamente le exigia, acercar sus manos al rostro de ella e impedir con ese gesto y palabras que ella las derramaras; pero un quejido de su hijo lo despertó.

Candy agachò la cabeza y jugaba con sus manos algo avergonzada por la situación al tiempo que miles de palabras revoloteaban en su interior mas que lista para salir. Queria reclamarle a Terrence por haberle dicho esas cosas que sabia èl la estaban lastimando; palabras que èl no debió haber dicho en primera instancia y menos en ese tono, como si hubiera sido ella y no èl el que hubiera faltado. Aun, después de tantos años, se atrevía èl acusarla a ella de algo que no había hecho. Queria preguntarle en ese momento porque decia esas cosas, a la ver que queria reclamarle y escuchar esas saltas de explicaciones que no le dejò decir en su momento.

Cuando Candy estaba mas que decidida en decir en voz alta aquello que la estaba estrangulando, sintió que un frio la envolvió por completo para luego ver la sombra que se extendia, aquella que demostraba que se le habia sumado una cuarta persona ; se topò con la gélida mirada café de Eliza, de como la mujer, en cuestión de segundo, le dedicaba una mirada cargada de odio y como le arrebató al niño a Terrence.

La mujer no dijo nada, tan solo se limitò en volverse y seguir el camino por donde ella vino con su hijo en mano. Candy fue testigo de como Terrence se aferró a los brazos de Eliza, como sus labios se movían diciendo algo que no lograban calar en sus oídos y como la mirò. No sabia como explicar esa mirada, si era de temor, odio, preocupación, perdón… a lo mejor era una mezcla de todas ella la cual recaía en un solo balance que se llamaba arrepentimiento por haberse acercado a ella y haber sido descubierto infraganti en algo mas que hablar, por ella, su mujer.

Eliza había estado mirando desde un principio la escena. La voz de la mujer con la que había empezado una conversación trivial desapareció en el espacio cuando vio que su esposo se dirigía al lugar donde Candice jugando estaba con los hijos de los demás, incluso el suyo. Los celos y el miedo de que su esposo e hijo formaran una familia junto a esa mujer a la que tanto odiaba hicieron que la pelirroja se levantara de su asiento interrumpiendo y pidiendo disculpa con una media sonrisa a la mujer.

Acercándose con paso elegante, sintiendo como en cada paso alguna cuchilla lograba atravesar sus tacones, provocándole heridas de guerra. Las lagrimas se habian alojado en su garganta fungiendo de una especie de nudo. Sentia como el aire se hacia mas denso, mas pesado; mismo que parecía quemarla.

Sentia como todas las miradas se posaban en ella; claro que nadie le ponía la menos atención, excepto, cuando le cruzaba por el lado a uno de ellos y aprovechaban la oportunidad de saludarla; ella tan solo se limitaba en hacer un ademan y dedicarle una sonrisa y asentimiento con la cabeza y nada mas.

-Ven aquí mi vida-dijo una vez estando cerca de ellos, extendiéndole los brazos a su hijo para que el mismo se inquietara y quisiera ir para donde ella como siempre hacia. Cumplió el cometido, el niño hizo un movimiento que Terry no tuvo de otra que pasarlo.

-Eliza yo…-ella ni lo mirò, se mantuvo impertérrita para con èl, mientras que por dentro era un volcán en erupción. Terry intentó detenerla cuando ella hizo un gesto con sus brazos que le hicieron imposible el agarre.

Eliza siguió su camino mientras sentia que el suelo se abria a su espalda, intentando tragársela pero ella era mucho mas rápida y evitaba que eso sucediera. Una vez en la casa, le pasò al niño a una de las sirvientas y subió a la segunda planta, donde se refugio en una de los aposentos y dejò salir ese llanto. Colocò ambas manos en su pecho mientras sentia que el dolor se hacia cada vez más y más fuerte, cada vez menos soportable.

Buscò con premura su cartera y de ahì sacò un cigarro, uno de los tantos que le había robado a su esposo a escondida y que le había ayudado un poco a combatir la depresión.  
Lloraba a mares, hacia cientos de juramentos acompañado de palabrejas que no iba con una señora de su posición. Se acostò sobre la acogedora cama mientras continuaba desahogándose con los cigarros, con esos que habia llamado sus amigos, sus únicos amigos a los que le contaba sus penas en un secreto de confesión, y los cuales morían con ellos.

Entre el medio de aquellas capas de humo se dibujaba la gélida mirada que le dedicara su esposo al momento de haberle arrebato a su hijo; aquellos ojos le reclamaban lo fresca e importuna que habia sido por haber roto ese momento tan sagrado para ellos, había interpretado Eliza.

Eliza soltò una carcajada amarga, una que retumbó en aquel espacio frio y oscuro.

Ella era consciente que el amor al final siempre dolia, al fin y al cabo, Terry no habia sido el primer hombre al que habia amado; e ahí el amor que algun dia sintiese ella por Anthony; un amor egoísta e infantil, no muy lejos de parecerse al que hoy le profesaba al actor…ella, en cambio, dio todo de si para retener esos amores; tratò con fervor, con intensidad, y ninguno de ellos supieron valorar eso que ella entregaba.

Sus lagrimas siempre eran derramada en vano, en base a un amor donde solo ella daba el todo por el todo y la otra parte solo sabían deshojar los pétalos de su amor y echárselo cual confeti a la cara, como si este solo se tratase de un mero juego ¡Como si ella no supiera amar!

Una calada tras otra, dejaba toda esa amargura que parecía desmantelarla; destruirla, al parecer, era la misión de los amores para con ella. Una calada, otra mas, mientras las figuras de una cara infantil que habia amado en su infancia y otra un poco mas madura que amaba ahora, ambas, con mirada semejante, bailaban al son del humo y de su tristeza.

Imágenes eroticas se paseaban por entre su memoria; algunas eran producto de su alocada imaginación que era movido por la paz y el cosquilleo que le transmitía la nicotina…

-Sino me amas, miénteme, amor…Porque eres la única cosa en la creo… creeré en lo que digas, juro que te creeré-mientras conducía su mano libre hacia la zona mas intima de su cuerpo, aquella que desde hacia mucho le reclamaba atención, una liberación. -Miénteme´…-continua mientras sentía que ese gran nudo volvía alojarse en su Terry-gritaba el nombre de ese amor que era el culpable de ese cumulo de sentimientos. Su mano se hizo espacio por entre las prendas íntimas, conduciéndose hacia ese palpitante órgano que estaba tan necesitado de èl.

Eliza movia sus manos al tiempo que hacia lo propio con sus caderas; sabia que sus "amiguitas" no eran suficiente para eso que su cuerpo necesitaba, pero no habia de otra. El cigarro a medio terminar reposaba en la otra mano recargada sobre el colchón, dejando caer migajas ceniza sobre el alfombra mientras ella dejaba escapar con todo y el humo pequeños gemido de placer.

Una vez mas se le vino a la memoria ese pequeño instante cuando Terry estaba con la mustia aquella, logró darle un acercamiento a esa mirada que èl le dedicaba e hizo que esa fuera dedicada a ella… sabia que era un acto masoquista de su parte, pero ya no le importaba. Nada importaba cuando se estaba bajo el manto de un placer como aquel.

Sus caderas seguían en movimiento, sentía que en cada envestida de sus dedos en su interior era un paso mas para llegar en cualquier momento a la gloria. Un grito. Todo silencio.

-¡Por todos los jodidos infiernos!-exclamò cuando sintió que todo se desvanecía a su alrededor excepto ella.-

Después de un rato buscó otro cigarro, el ultimo que le quedaba…

 **FIN**

Mas tarde le traigo el epilogo


	6. Epilogo

En uno de esos momentos que se daba para estar a solo, aprovechaba para fumarse algunos que otros cigarrillos que lo ayudaban a calmar esas ansias de mandar todo a la mierda como tantas veces había querido hacer, pero el remordimiento de lo sucedido meses atrás incluso ese que se había dado apenas una semanas atrás en la mansión de los Andrew, se lo impedían.

-Fuiste un estúpido, Terrence-se decía mientras dejaba salir un torrente de humo.-¿Cómo pudiste acercarte de esa manera a Candice y comportarte asi, ante los ojos de todos?-dejo escapar un quejido al tiempo que se frotaba la melena con frustración aun manteniendo un cigarro preso entre sus huesudos y largos dedos.-Ahora tienes menos oportunidad.

Aun no sabia como interpretar eso que sentia por su esposa, la necesidad que lo arropaba para tener su perdón hasta el punto de volverlo un habito. Terry habia intentado todo de si para seducirla, para al menos entablar una jodida conversación con ella, pero ella simplemente se negaba; lo esquivaba. Ahora mas, luego de lo que pasò con Candice.

Se maldecia entre cada liberación de humo por haber sido tan impulsivo y no mantener un limite entre la rubia y èl, a quien confirmó que estaba prometida con el patriarca, no antes de verla acercársele a èl y susurrarle algo en el oído que hizo que el rubia chocara un cuchillo con la copa que llevaba en la mano para captar la atención de los presentes, dejando salir esas saltas de palabrejas que terminò con un "en un mes nos casamos", para que Terry no tuviera opción que que la de un principio: retirarse con el orgullo en el suelo.

-Eliza te lo habia dicho, los periódicos te lo dijeron al otro dia que…-no suprimo la imagen de esa primera noche con Eliza; sabia que esa noche habia sido muy impulsivo, que se habia dejado llevar por la necesidad de tener a una hembra tanto o mas como la necesitaba ahora-Eliza, belleza…-posando el cigarro entre sus labios.

Una idea crusó por su mente e hizo que este se encaminara a la habitación que ya no compartía con su esposa desde lo ocurrido; abrió la puerta tan abruptamente que no le dio tiempo a la mujer de esconder eso que había guardado tan celosamente desde hacia tiempo. Se sintió tan avergonzada que un rojo mas oscuro que su cabello, le cubrió todo el cuerpo, eso le arrancó una carcajada a Terry quien se esperaba cualquier cosa de ella menos eso.

-Por favor Terry, vete, no estoy de ánimo…-intentando disimular que nada había pasado, escondiendo descaradamente debajo de las sabanas el instrumento del delito; eso amplió la sonrisa en el hombre.

-No debes avergonzarte de eso-le dijo cerrando la puerta a su espalda con uno de sus pies, negándose en dejar de mirar a esa mujer que había sido descubierta por èl mismo su verdadera naturaleza-. Mira-levantó su cigarro aun encendido para que Eliza viera que èl también lo hacia-. También lo uso para mermar mis ansias… si quieres lo compartimos. -vio que ella le esquivaba la , Eliza, esa no eres tù….¿Que ha pasado con esa joven tan osada que se convirtió en mi esposa, mi mujer?-dijo mientras se hacia espacio al lado de ella.

-Murió con el hijo que le obligaste a abortar-un golpe bajo que Terry supo como recibir, eso, por supuesto, borró la sonrisa mas no su fiero intento en contentarse con ella.

-Eso dolió, pero no me rendiré contigo, preciosa-una calada para al instante soltar ese humo y luego tenderle el cigarro a ella quien se le quedó mirando-Toma-dijo, queriendo imitar esas acciones que utilizó ella el dia en el que lo arrastró a aquella trampa. Ella tomò el cigarro, le dio una calada y soltó el humo en el rostro del actor.-No vuelvas a hacer eso.-pero eso fue como un mandato para hacer justamente lo contrario.

-Ya lo hice-manteniéndole la mirada la cual se había oscurecido por alguna razón. Terry le sonrió ampliamente.

-Tan tù-hizo ademan de poner la mano sobre la mejilla para luego desviarla y tomar el cigarro; vio como ella cerraba los ojos, como esperando que èl la tocara.

-Si, toda una Leagan-con el pecho rebosante de orgullo por llevar ese apellido; era su turno de tomar el cigarro.

-Si, un ser hermoso-mientras la veía fumar el cigarro como si lo hubiera hecho por años. Una vez mas soltaba el humo en el rostro del actor.

-No vi que hayas hecho nada al hacer esto-abriendo sus ojos cual grandes eran a la vez que daba otra calada y volvía a soltar el humo.

Terry, entre el medio de esa cortina de humo supo encontrar y atrapar la boca de esa mujer que se hacia cada vez mas tan exquisitamente insoportable. La odiaba, pero también la necesitaba, era como ese mal tan necesario, como una dulce y trágica novela, de esas que le encantaba tanto actuar.

Ella intentaba resistírsele una vez más, pero la necesidad que sentía de èl se lo impedía, era como ese trago amargo que encendía toda su piel; lo amaba a pesar de todo ese daño que le había causado… èl la había convertido en eso que nunca pensó ser, pero que diablos, eso eran errores que toda mujer hacia a lo callao`, un maldito sacrificio de esos que se hacia en la edad antigua en público, ellas lo hacían en un rito privado para llevar a cabo la felicidad. Si eso era a lo que la iba a llevar, bien que lo aceptaría, si no, acabaría con su vida no antes que acabar con la de èl.

Èl ya no jugaría con su cordura, ni la retaría ni mucho menos la obligaría a hacer otra cosa tan horrible como esa ultima que se negaba en ese momento en revivir.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-decia la pelirroja con la voz vibrante por el deseo; tenia sus manos acunando ese rostro que estaba a tan solo un suspiro del suyo .

-Lo mismo que tù, supongo-con esa media sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo que era tan habitual en èl. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar el labio del otro.

-¿Y que se supone que hago?-queriendo saber si èl al menos sentía un poco de eso que se alojaba en su pecho y que apenas si la dejaba respirar.

-¿Provocar?-dijo en un tono seductor jamás utilizado con ella hasta ahora.

-¿Provocar què?-le seguía el juego y, sin querer, sin ser consciente de ello, se mordió el labio inferior.

-¡Santo Infierno, Eliza!-en un tono que se asemejaba a la exasperación, elevando las manos a ambos lados para luego dejarla caer y poco después enredarse en las cintura de esa mujer; acercándola un poco mas. Comenzó a instarla a que se elevarse un poco hasta quedar de rodilla, para luego posar sus manos en el trasero femenino. -No te luce para nada el papel de víctima, Eliza...-sus labios buscaban hacerse camino por entre los de ella.

-Y a ti menos, Terrence-sonrió para luego entregarse por completo a ese beso que èl le ofrecía ¡Por todos los infiernos! Èl estaba seduciéndola, le estaba prácticamente rogando a que intentasen algo mas que esa falsa que llevaban por matrimonio, lo había hecho antes pero el rencor la había cegado. Èl había hecho lo jamas imaginado que era conquistarla a ella, y ella simplemente lo había rechazado arrojándolo a los brazos de otra, a lo de esa maldita rubia que tanto odiaba. Si el queria intentarlo y ella también ¿Por qué hacerse la difícil? Sintió como el pecho se le hinchaba de sumo orgullo al escucharlo gemir.

-Ven aquí, preciosa-la instaba èl a pararse, arrastrándose ambos despacio por entre el enorme lecho; vio como ella le dedicaba una inocente mirada mientras titubeaba en su decisión.-Ven Eliza…ven mi amor-hasta lograr ponerla en pies al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro en un acto de necesidad.

Ella le acariciaba los flacuchos hombros al tiempo que ambos se miraban con nerviosismo, como si fuera la primera vez que estuvieran en esa situación. Ciertamente era la primera vez, nunca se habian mirado a los ojos para algo mas que no fuera para las discusiones. Antes eran puras miradas de odio, ahora no sabia que diablos era lo que los llevaba a estar asi, tan cerca, tan en paz.

Vio como el hombre caia al suelo y se ponía de rodillas para luego abrazarle y besarle el vientre mas no decía nada.

Eliza posò su mano sobre la oscura melena de su esposo, la removió un poco mientras ambos lloraban, enfrentándose a eso que habia pasado entre ello que habian obligado a cometer un cruel crimen. Ese momento se habia convertido en sagrado para ambos, donde ninguno de las partes emitia ningún sonido, tan solo se limitaban en estar en aquella posición: èl aferrado en el vientre de ella, y ella, acariciándole los cabellos a èl mientras miraba al techo; ambos llorando en silencio mas no solos.

-Perdóname, preciosa, perdóname…-ascendiendo y atrapando una vez mas los labios de ella, a la vez que las lagrimas de ambos se encontraba entre sus labios.-Nunca debì sugerirte aquello, nunca debì llevar esto tan lejos…-en un hilo de voz donde soltaba todo eso que lo agobiaba.

-Shhh…-al tiempo que le acunaba el rostro a su esposo y lo instaba a pegar su frente con la de no vale la pena hablar de ello, Terry.

-Claro que si-robándole un beso tras otro-claro que si-desnudando los hombros de ella y dejando caer lluvias de besos entre esa zona que estaban llenas de cientos de pecas tan oscuras como el pelo de esa mujer.-Te deseo tanto, mujer.

"Genial, solo me desea"-se dijo para sus adentro; ese fue otro golpe bajo para ella, que la hizo sentir que no habia avanzado tanto como pensó, al fin y al cabo ella siempre fue consciente que esa habian sido sus intenciones desde el dia en que se conocieron.

-Te deseo, Eliza-rompiendo del todo esa maldita tela que le privaba de llenarse los ojos con esa desnudez que llevaba tatuado las hermosas huellas maternales. No se le notaba tanto, para el que no la miraba tan de cerca como èl lo habia hecho la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos.

-¿Solo eso?-alzando el cuello a la vez que recibía las lamidas y succiones de ese hombre

-¿hmmm?-a èl no se le daba la gana de abandonar esa tarea-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, preciosa?-echándole para atrás los rebeldes rizos. La vio negar a la vez que esbozaba una media sonrisa-¿Dime?-otra vez negaba, eso lo obligó a soltarla-

Pero Eliza no se lo permitió, impulsada por el miedo de empañar ese momento se le lanzó y le enredó los brazos por entre el cuello, dejándolo sorprendido con las manos en el aire por unos segundos para luego enrollarla por entre las caderas femeninas y responder en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al beso. La subió en vilo, dejando que ella enredara sus pies por entre la delgada cintura masculina.

-Terry-separando sus labios de los de èl-No me importa si lo nuestro dura un dia o cien, no pienso seguir posponiendo esto.-acariciándole la mejilla a èl, llevando su larga y oscura cabellera hacia atrás, manteniéndole la brillante y obscura mirada-Si funciona, que funcione y si no…-calló al decir esas palabras. La barbilla le temblaba mientras las lagrimas le hacían girones los sentidos al dejar entre dicho que estaría dispuesta a renunciar a èl luego de lo que se habia propuesto hace un rato. La verdad era que no estaba segura de nada, sabia que los actos de amor se hacían a ciegas, que por mas que una dijera que reaccionará de tal manera, en realidad el momento era el que hablaba…

-Eliza…-èl queria regalarle un poco de seguridad, pero no sabia como hacerlo, por que la verdad era algo que no poseía. -Ya, hermosa, no pasemos la vida pensando en lo que hubiera pasado; vivamos el ahora-dándole suaves toques de labios al tiempo que le acariciaba las nalgas.

Una media sonrisa pobló ambos labios, una que trataba de brindarle confort a la otra y la otra que fingia recibirlo.

Èl la llevò a la cama, la dejò por unos breves minutos sola, a falta de èl mientras la llenaba con su mirada y èl se despojaba de su ropa con premura.

-¡Oh si, cariño!-dijo en un gruñido al estar sobre ella y frotar su hombría por entre labios inferiores y notar lo húmeda que estaba. ¡Jamás la habia sentido tan empapada como ahora!- espera aquí cariño, deja encargarme de algo-dejando aflorar una sonrisa mostrando todos sus resplandeciente dientes.

-¿Para donde…?-lo vio descender por su cuerpo mientras dejaba un camino húmedo con sus labios hasta llegar a su centro-¿Terry que cree que…¡oh!?- un jadeo.

Terry lamio todo ese valle poblado de bellos rojizos como nunca antes se permitió. Ella se movia entre su boca guiándolo hacia la zona que mas lo necesitaba hasta haberla sentido temblar de una manera maravillosa al tiempo que ella se derramaba sobre la boca de èl, obligándolo a beber de su jugo.

Entonces, se dijo, era su turno.

-Eliza-decía en cada oportunidad el hombre entre el medio de las brumas del hacerte mia, de verdad que lo necesito, cariño.-decia oscilando sus labios entre las curvas del cuello femenino, arrancándole jadeos a esa mujer mientras ambos se palpaban.

Ella apenas era consciente de lo que èl decia, se encontraba muy lejos después de ese placer que èl le dio con su boca. Nadie, ni el hombre con quien tuvo el error de entregarse por primera vez, la habia besado en esa zona. Se sintió tan bien.

Terry la tomò de una sola envestida, hizo que sus caderas se moviesen rápidamente; queria empezar lento para disfrutar de ese momento, pero el tiempo que tenia sin estar con una mujer lo habia obligado a buscar su liberación ante que empezar en algo mas.

Luego de eso, se quedaron abrazados, negándose en abandonar sus cuerpos por un momento; no querían cortar eso que habian ganado.

No hubo palabras de lamento ni de ninguna índole que pudieran amargar ese momento que ambos disfrutaban, que construían mediante besos y caricias. Nunca pensaron que volverían a estar de esa manera, bajo el embrujo de la pasión que se entrelazaba con algo mas que ninguno podía definir; al menos èl, porque ella siempre ha sido consciente del sentimiento que le profesaba a èl.

0.o.0.o.0

Cada vez que ambos satisfacían la necesidad de los cuerpos deseosos, se entretenían compartiéndo un cigarro mientras se contaban chistes y se abstenían en hacer un comentario de ese pasado que ya no tenia validez entre sus vidas… se habian convencido mentalmente que sus vidas comenzaría a partir de ese momento tan sagrado, donde sus sentimientos habían nacidos de una calada; un sentimiento que no se asemejaba para nada al amor de dos seres que se prometían amor eterno; sino, de dos amantes, de dos cómplices, de dos amigos, de dos padres.

Si, de una calada había nacido el amor propio, el amor de la confianza, de la complicidad…

Ahora si nos despedimos de la primera parte de esta gracias a todas las que me acompañaron y dejaron sus cariñitos en cada capitulo.

No odien a Terry,tan solo es un hombre que aun no sabe lo que en verdad quiere...


End file.
